The Untouchable Thief
by Vile.EXE
Summary: One-shot. A Shedinja Pokemorph lives life as a master thief. When he learns of a big score in Goldenrod, what will he do? Also, who will try to stop him? Summary might reek, but you'll like the story, trust me!


**This one-shot idea's been in my mind for some time, so I decided to get it out! Hope you all are in the mood for a story about a thief! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters. Gene "Zero" Alastor, Liz the Gardevoir, and Antony and Ginger Bristow belong to Lord Genesis Shadow, even though the first two don't even show up. Shuro, however, is mine.**

* * *

The Untouchable Thief

I got two of the biggest scores of the week! One moment, these cool items called the Clear and Tidal Bells were on display at Ecruteak City, and the next? Whoosh! Gone! Those puppies are sitting in my stash right now. Then, I pulled off the most notorious cash robbery ever! I'm in the money, baby!

Oh, yeah, I forgot to introduce myself. The name's Shuro, and if you couldn't tell by what I've said, I'm a master thief. I have the distinction of being the first ever Pokemorph thief. What's a Pokemorph, you ask? Well, for most of time, humans and Pokemon could never be more than friends. However, over thirty years ago, some dude named Gene "Zero" Alastor or something like that made it possible to the two races to actually love each other, thanks to his love for his Gardevoir, who was named Liz, I think. About ten years after that, people and Pokemon became able to have children together. They are the Pokemorphs I mentioned, and were called that because they looked like human-Pokemon fusions. Many people shunned them, but others were willing to accept them.

I, on the other hand, am not like other Pokemorphs. I'm a male Shedinja Pokemorph, about eighteen years old. I look pretty fit, but I weigh less than 75 pounds due to being part Ghost-type. My usual attire is a suit that looks like a tuxedo, with the jacket being grey on the front, like a Shedinja's front, and the color of a Shedinja body on the back. A white shirt is under the jacket, with a bowtie that matches the back of the jacket. Six spikes are attached to the back, in order to look like Shedinja wings, and they're the same color as the back of the suit. The arms of the suit match color scheme of the rest of my jacket. At the ends of the sleeves are Shedinja-back-colored cuffs, and I wear white gloves. The bottom half of my outfit matches the front of my jacket, but my shoes match the back. My hair is also Shedinja-back-colored, and it's unruly and reaches down my back between the spikes. However, the hair between the spikes is black; in order to simulate the crack in a Shedinja's back. Not only that, my forehead has a bleach white stripe across it, and the color continues through my hair, just like a Shedinja halo. My eyes are black, and I can fly and use Shedinja attacks.

Actually, Shedinja can't have kids, since they're just bug shells. You see, I used to be a full-fledged human. It all happened about two years ago. Just like now, I was a thief, and I was quite a looker, too. My long hair, though a bit shorter than now, was black, my eyes were green, and the stripe on my head was absent. My target at that time was the lab of Brendan Birch in Littleroot Town, Hoenn. He was once a trainer, but after beating the Hoenn League, he started training to become a scientist under his dad, the famous Professor Birch. I made my way inside and found an odd container with papers next to it. It looked valuable, so I swiped the whole thing and got out of there. Once I hid in the forest, I opened the container and pulled out my prize, which was this weird Shedinja-body-colored orb. I thought it was useless at first, but then the thing got huge and gulped me up! When I got free, I felt really weird. I hurried to Oldale Town, since there was a Pokemon Center there, and looked for a mirror. I asked the Nurse Joy there for a mirror, but I noticed some people were giving me a weird look. I sarcastically asked them if they've seen a human before, but the nurse called me a Pokemorph. She gave me the mirror, and I was shocked. My hair and eyes changed, and that stripe on my head showed up! I remembered the papers I had, and they said the orb in the container was actually Shedinja DNA. The Nurse Joy checked me out, and found that the DNA fused with my own. For all intents and purposes, I was officially a Shedinja Pokemorph! I overheard her calling someone, and judging by the dialogue, it was the dude I had ripped off, Brendan Birch! There was no way I was going to jail, so with my new powers, I got out of there! Over time, I got used to my new powers, and I was pulling off heists like there was no tomorrow! A few people saw me, but no one ever caught me, earning me a rep as the "Untouchable Thief." The Nurse Joy described me to the cops, and I became wanted all over Hoenn. I'm not stupid, so I hightailed it out of there to Johto. No one in Johto knew me, so I was in, the, clear! Since I was part Shedinja, I found a guy that was good with clothes, and had him make my current outfit. Ever since, I've been making off with treasures and making fools out of the law!

In the cash robbery I mentioned, I was in grand ol' Goldenrod City. It's a nice place, with cool buildings like the Radio Tower and the Goldenrod Department Store. And yet, neither of them were my target. Guess where I was headed? The Game Corner! I'd heard talk that there was a massive stash of moola hidden in the back, and there had been a few attempts to steal it, but all of them had failed. I guessed it was up to me to succeed where those losers failed. First things first, though. Before I make my move, I like to see what I'm up against. So, I hid near the Goldenrod Police Station, up in a tree. Don't criticize me; whenever I get in a tree, I'm always at an angle where I can see them, but they can't see me. I sent them a calling card not too long ago, so I'm watching to see if they take the bait. The Officer Jenny was on the phone, talking about some uninteresting stuff. I knew it was uninteresting because I could hear her.

Then, I saw two people walk in. One of them was a guy, looking about 18-23, but I don't really know. He had short red hair and grey eyes. Grey eyes, heh! Black eyes are much cooler! He looked more like an army dude than a cop. There was a green shirt on him with a turned-out collar and this weird little white rope draping over his right shoulder. A tan patch on the shirt had "Antony" on it in black, so I guessed that was his name. He had green pants as well, with a belt carrying his cop gear, you know, badge, flashlight, all that. To top it off, he had sleek black combat boots and a green cap. The other one was a chick, and *wolf whistles*, she was a looker. She was an Eevee Pokemorph, since she had the typical brown and cream colored fur, with Eevee ears and a tail. She had amber colored eyes, and this dark green cloak was wrapped around her. I happened to glance between them, noticing they were holding hands. Not only that, a pair of wedding rings were on their hands. Heh! They're married! The guy and the Officer Jenny give a salute.

"Glad you could make it, Sergeant Bristow." Jenny said.

"No problem." The guy responded.

"Good to see you too, Ginger." The officer greeted the girl. Antony and Ginger Bristow, huh?

"Thanks. The pups are doing great, too." The Eevee chick said. Who knew they had kids?

"So, what's going on?" Antony asked her.

"We got a message from a cocky thief." Cocky? I prefer "confident." "He says he'll be stealing the money in the Game Corner safe within two days." That'd be me! "I'm appointing you as the guard."

"Got it." The redhead said. So, he's my opponent. "This could be difficult, though. He must be good if he's giving us an advance notice of his job."

"I'm sure you'll get him, honey." Ginger told him, giving him a kiss. So sure of him, aren't you, Ginger? I happened to look down at her left hand and - Hello! Where'd she get that? This sweet ruby ring was on her left hand! If you saw my eyes, you could practically see the dollar signs in them. Looks like I've got two targets now!

"Your duty isn't until 8:00 PM, Antony." Jenny stated. "Make sure you're prepared."

"Yes, ma'am." Antony said, flipping his flashlight into his hand. "Let's head home, Ginger. Come 8 PM, I've got a thief to catch! See you later, Jenny." The duo then walked out. Let's just see if this guy can handle me!

A few hours later, it was 5 minutes to eight. I was hanging out inside the Game Corner, acting like a regular patron. I looked out the door and saw the squad car pull up. My opponent for the night, Antony Bristow, got out and entered. I saw him walk up to the current guard and flash his badge, causing the guard to salute and give up his post. Looks like it's time. I snuck off to a secluded area, where no one could see me, and grabbed a hidden briefcase. Inside was a suit identical to those worn by the employees of this place. I just threw it over my usual attire, pushing the spikes down. A brown wig was also in there, which was fashioned just like my real hair, but I doubt they'd trust someone with hair as wacked as mine. There was also a fake forehead to cover the stripe on my forehead. I swiped an ID card from a sick worker who had the same brown hair. The guy had blue eyes, so I brought some blue contacts. Finally, I had some Game Coins for the final touch. I donned my disguise and approached the unsuspecting loser.

"Hold it." Antony told me. "What business do you have here?"

I flashed the ID. "I work here." I said, disguising my voice well. I held up the batch of coins. "Some crooked player cheated a machine, so I busted him and took these coins. As per standard protocol, if a machine is cheated, all confiscated coins are to be put into the stash." Oh, yeah, did I mention I also memorized his Worker's Guide?

"Hmm… alright. That is indeed the protocol." Sucker! He moved out of the way to give me access. I fished out the keys that I swiped as well, and unlocked the door.

"I'll be back soon." I told Antony. When I went through, I came to four doors. One said "Coin Stash." I moved to the door. I had to move through the keys to find the right one, but I managed to find the right one and got through. The stash looked like it was right there, but I knew better. I noticed a keypad near the door. Entering the four-digit code I saw in the manual, the laser grid around the stash became visible, then de-activated. _'Nice.'_ I said mentally. I walked to the now-unguarded stash and removed the glass casing. After I dumped the coins I had into the bag, I removed it from the pedestal and hauled it toward the door. Out of nowhere, a beeping noise came from the keypad.

"Are you OK in there?" I heard Antony say.

I pressed a button to respond. "Everything's all good here. I'm on my way back." The conversation ended, and I walked back into the hallway. All right, time to get outta here. I looked at the other doors. Another door caught my eye: "Coin Pickup." I knew that door led outside, so I rushed through the door ending up in the loading bay. I decided to ditch my disguise here, and I was back in my Shedinja garb within fifteen seconds. Another intercom system was near me, so I decided to sign off. I pressed the button to send the message.

"Hello?" Antony picked up again.

"Hey, it's me." I told him. "I found another intercom on the way back, so I decided to call in. Quick question: The machines aren't running low on coins, are they?"

"Uh, hang on, let me check." The guy called over. I heard talking on the other end before he got back to me. "No, they aren't low. Why?"

A smirk crossed my face. "Good, because you won't be refilling them tonight!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" The guy was getting angry.

My smirk became an evil grin. "Let me put it this way. You can tell your friends…" I paused for a moment. "…that you were duped and robbed by Shuro, the Untouchable Thief! Adios, loser!" I snagged the bag and took to the air, laughing the whole time. "Oh, ma-ha-ha-han! Forget the Clear and Tidal Bells; this was the best score of the week! Yee-haw!"

The night-time breeze flowed through my hair as I flew, listening to the coins jingle in the bag. Out of nowhere, a Thunderbolt shot towards me. I managed to see it and quickly flew out of the way. Looking down, I saw a load of cops down below me. The Thunderbolt came from a Luxray used by them. Antony was with them, and he pulled out a megaphone.

"Attention, thief!" He shouted through the object. "You are committing a first-degree felony! Come down with your hands up!" Smirking, I slowly lowered myself down to the ground, deliberately keeping my hands down. I landed on the ground as Antony slowly approached me. "I said hands up!" He shouted.

"Make me, loser!" I yelled back. Since I was holding the bag with my right hand, a dark aura formed over my left hand, and I unleashed Shadow Ball on him, sending him flying backwards. "Here's a tidbit, moron! I'm a Shedinja Pokemorph, and you can't catch me!"

"We'll see about that! All units, open fire!" A bunch of Luxray and Mangemite used by the cops unleashed Thunderbolt at me all at once. All I did was stand there, because when the Thunderbolt got near me, it seemed to get deflected and dissipated. "Th-that can't be!"

"Hel-lo! Shedinja Pokemorph!" I yelled, pointing to myself. "I've got Wonder Guard ability! Your Thunderbolts are worthless! I'm not called 'Untouchable' for nothing!" I burst out laughing like a maniac. Soon, I calmed down and looked at the red-haired Sergeant. "I guess you aren't as good as you thought, huh, Antony Bristow? Well, I've got another target in mind, a certain red finger ornament."

"W-what do you mean?" He asked angrily.

I turned my body to the right, in the direction of his house, and closed my eyes. I did some spying over the time, and found out where he lives. "I'll tell you this: you might not know what I'm after…" I shot my head left to face him with an evil smile. Even my voice was evil at that point. "…but Ginger will!"

"Leave Ginger out of this!" He was really mad now.

"Sorry, no can do! Dahahahahahahah!" I laughed as I shot off toward his house. I dropped the coin stash in a secret hiding spot on top of a nearby building. My evil laughter echoed as I reached the front door. "Knock, knock!" I yelled sarcastically before slicing the door to pieces with Metal Claw. Sure enough, Ginger was in the living room, and she was scared when I turned the door into shredded cabbage. The ruby ring wasn't on her finger, so I'd have to search the place. One thing I didn't count on was that her six kids were in the room as well. "Get outta here, kiddies! You could get hurt!" I'm not sure if they listened, or just did it out of fear, but all of them got the heck out of the room.

"Who are you? What do you want?" She cried.

"The name's Shuro! I'm after something here, so if you stay out of my way, I'll leave you and everything else here!" I tell her. With that, I took off to another room. I pulled out drawers searching for the ring, but it was nowhere! Being a gentleman, I put everything back where it was. I was starting to get frustrated, and the sirens I heard weren't helping. I rushed downstairs yelling "where's the ring," but when I got there, she was nowhere, and neither were her kids. Bolting out the front door, I came face-to-face with cop squadrons. Antony was at the head, with Ginger and his kids behind him.

"You made a huge mistake messing with my family!" He yelled to me. I just stood there, smirking, when I caught a gleam of something. In the hands of one of his kids was my prize: the ruby ring!

"Oh, really?" I called back. "Well then, have your kid hand over that ruby ring, and I'll get outta your hair!"

"Never!" The child squeaked. "Daddy gave Mommy this ring! You can't have it!"

"Don't mess with me, kid!"

"Back off!" Antony yelled. He began approaching me, pistol drawn. I was losing patience.

"Okay, time for drastic measures!" I shouted. I shot forward in front of him, crossed my arms, and began making a buzzing noise. The buzzing intensified, and then I flung my arms out. My buzzing became a green sonic wave; an attack called Bug Buzz. The attack nailed the Sergeant dead-on, sending him backwards.

"Antony!" Ginger yelled out of fear. He got up and started coming towards me again.

"So, you want more, huh?" I called to him. I formed a Dark Pulse in my hands and fired it, striking him and knocking him down. Still, he tried to get back up. This time, however, I would keep him down. I rushed forward and put my foot on his chest, pinning him down. He was too weak to move anymore, but he stayed conscious. He glared up at me as I smirked down at him. My smirk vanished as I looked to his family. "Last chance, kid! Give me that ring!"

"No, no, NO!" The boy yelled.

I got angry. "In that case, say goodbye!" I looked back to Antony. I formed Metal Claw on my hands. He looked at me in fear. He believed this was it for him. "I don't wanna kill you, pal, but your kid wouldn't comply!" I raised my claw to slice when…

"ENOUGH!" My head turned to see Ginger approaching us. Her head was down. "Get… away…" She rose her head with a glare to kill. "FROM MY HUSBAND!" She opened her mouth and unleashed a massive Flamethrower attack. Since Shedinja is weak to Fire-type moves,, my Wonder Guard failed and the attack nailed me dead-on and knocked me off. I sat up to see Ginger rushing to Antony's side as he sat up.

"Ginger…" He breathed, eyes wide. "Was that a Flamethrower attack?"

"Yeah… I don't know how it happened…" She responded. "I just got so mad at what he was doing to you that it just came out-"She was cut off by a kiss from Antony.

"Don't worry, honey. I'm fine." He said with a smile. Ginger relaxed at this, but I got to my feet, slightly scorched.

"You insolent Eevee!" I shouted. I fired another Dark Pulse attack at the couple. They were going down this time. The chick fired off her Flamethrower attack again, which clashed with mine. Antony got out of the crossfire and went toward the kids. We were evenly matched, as neither of us budged. However, I saw Antony talking to his kids. Then, he stood up and walked forward with them.

"Alright kids, help Mommy out!" He yelled. All six kids rushed to Ginger's side and unleashed their own Flamethrowers. They combined with their mom's attack, making it much stronger. It was hard for me to hold it off, but then I had a thought. I cancelled my attack and took to the air, letting the flames pass by. Antony rushed toward them, and they all looked up at me. I was tired, but I chuckled as I panted.

"Whoo, man!" I called out. "Antony, your chick is a literal hottie! I had no clue she and your kids were this strong! Tell you what; I'll leave you guys alone for now!" I flew towards the building and grabbed the stash from the Game Corner out from the hiding place.

"Halt, thief!" Antony yelled.

"Can't do that, pal!" I called back, wagging my finger. "I have a rep to keep up! You should watch your back next time, though! I'll have that ring someday!" I shot off into the distance, leaving them behind.

It's been a few days, and I've been living large at my hideout, which I carved out of Mt. Coronet in Sinnoh. I haven't pulled off any heists in this region, so no one knows my criminal past. I've got treasures from all over Hoenn and Johto, so I've been on some down time. "This is the life." I tell myself as I flip through the channels of my TV. I purchased a generator at Sunyshore City, and it powers my TV, fridge, and the lights in my hideout. As I flip through, something catches my eye. A block of ice, said to be from Articuno, was discovered in the Ice Cave near Mahogany Town. It's been proven to be legit Articuno ice, and it's worth a lot of moola! *sighs* A thief's work is never done. I walk outside my hideout and take off toward Johto yet again. Watch out, Mahogany. Shuro's on the scene, and that ice is coming home with me!

* * *

**Wow! That story rocked! For those who don't know, the Clear and Tidal Bells are used to summon Ho-oh and Lugia(respectively) in HeartGold and SoulSilver(again, respectively). I hope Lord Genesis Shadow won't be mad about what I did to the Bristows. Ah, well! Check out my other fics!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
